


Blindsided

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [70]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Episode: s06e11 Blindsided, F/M, Race To The Edge, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: While rescuing the dragons from a fire in the stables, Reader suffers an injury that leaves her blind.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Brother- Sister One Shot  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Blindsided**

**For** **kuramaslover123** **and** **hiromysuperhero**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **17** **. Hiccup is** **18** **.**

***************************

"Look out!"

You grunted and dove out of the way. "Whoa!" You had to leap out of the way, again to avoid being killed. "That was a bit close."

Toothless hopped in front of Hiccup and roared in warning before preparing to fire. "Toothless, no!" Hiccup stopped, before Toothless shot at the seemingly pointless dragon. "We're trying to train it."

"And how in Valhalla are we supposed to train it if we can't even get close to it? Hmm, Hiccup?" you exclaimed.

Hiccup grimaced. "Well, I guess you can't blame it. The last humans it dealt with forced it to fight other dragons to the death."

"Hiccup, maybe we should make room for the possibility, that the Triple Stryke is just untrainable," Astrid hinted in a much calmer manner.

"We're making progress. If we could just find a way to get this guy on board have him fighting with us instead of against us."

"Astrid!" you yelled.

"Stormfly! Spine Shot!"

The Triple Stryke jumped just out of range and watched for an opening in your line of defense.

"Look, we've dealt with way worse," Hiccup pointed out.

"Snotlout doesn't count," Astrid dead planned.

"And neither do the twins," you added.

"Good one, Astrid, (N/N). I'll have to remember that."

"Fishlegs!" you cheered.

"What brings you to the Valley of Pain?" Astrid asked, sarcastically, as Stormfly fired at the Triple Stryke to keep it back.

He didn't waste any more time on pointless chatter. "Snotlout and the Twins just got back from patrol, and there are multiple storm fronts heading right for us. We need to lock down the Edge before they start to hit."

You agreed and hopped on (D/N). "Okay."

Hiccup sighed, but stepped back. "We're not done here."

"We are for now.  _Goodbye_ , Mr. Triple Stryke," you sung.

**************

The storm came quickly, soaking you with rain and rattling the island from the pounding thunder, flashing the sky with lightning that was much closer than you'd like.

"Great," you muttered, sarcastically to yourself.

You caught Snotlout outside of his hut, standing on Hookfang with a large clothe in his hands.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Astrid questioned.

"Covering up my S! What does it look like I'm doing?" he barked back.

"You're supposed to be closing the dome and battening down the hatches."

"Hey, I'm not leaving the S hanging out in the wind."

"Snotlout!" you and Astrid yelled, simultaneously.

"Fine!" He hastily threw the clothe over his S but the wind blew it off. Snotlout shouted but didn't turn back to fix it. "Ah, come on!"

"Fishlegs, (N/N), hurry. You need to get 'em into the stables," Astrid yelled over the wind.

"We're working on it," you retorted, waving a Night Terror pass.

"The storm-" began Astrid.

"I know. My thunder to lightning calculations are never wrong. And, according to them, well, let's just say it's-" A loud clap of thunder rung across the sky. "Ah! Really close."

"Why is Thor so angry?" you asked, not really caring.

"Let's just hope it's not at us."

"What do you want us to do?" asked the twins.

"Get to the clubhouse and don't move," answered Astrid.

"Oh, really? And who put you in charge, exactly?"

"We all voted Astrid 'Storm Warden'," reminded Fishlegs.

"Well, I would like to rescind my vote, if that's the right word," Tuffnut proclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, too late. Now get going."

*************

The gang gathered in the club house to wait out the storm. Tuffnut played with his chicken while Astrid went through her list to make sure everything was ready.

"Did you drop off the food and water at the stables?"

"Yup. Troughs are all full," answered Hiccup.

"The dragons are all cozy in their pens," assured Fishlegs.

"Did you lock the main doors?"

"Astrid, Astrid, of course. Who would forget something like that? I mean, I guess it is possible. But I would never. But then again, there's a first time for everything," Fishlegs rattled.

Astrid grunted, frustrated.

"Calm down. I'll go check," you offered, not waiting for an answer. "Come on, (D/N)," you called to your dragon, who, like Toothless did with Hiccup, always remained at your side.

"(N/N), wait."

You closed the door, instantly getting re-soaked by the rain, and slid down the zip line, having (D/N) glide down beside you.

As you ran to the stables, a lightning bolt hit the roof, bursting it to flames.

"Whoa! Oh thank Thor I arrived in time," you mumbled, running into the stables. Panicking dragon screeches almost made you Deaf. "All right, come on, you guys," you started, quickly freeing the dragons. "We're moving to the arena before this whole place comes down." You opened the last cage door before running out. Another lightning bolt must have hit the stables again, because the roof rattled and started falling apart. You gasped and ran back into the stables to free the last dragon whose cage door closed back up, trapping the poor dragon. "What do you say we blow this joint, little guy?"

It flew out without waiting, not that you waited, either. The dragon was just faster. You just made it to the door when another lightning bolt struck right in front of you.

Your eyes widened, and you were thrown back.

"(N/N)!"

Next thing you knew, the world around you went black.

**************

Many voices overlapped and sounded distant. You twitched without anyone seeming to notice

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Oh my gods, Hiccup."

"I don't know. We found her like this. The place was collapsing."

"And the dragons? Are they okay?"

"What about my Hookfang? Did you see him?"

"Speaking of wayward dragons, nobody happened to see one Barf and Belch?"

"Guys, they got spooked by the storm and took off, but I'm sure they're fine and they'll be back. Right now, I'm worried about my sister."

"Sure, Toothless is right here. Everything's peachy for you!" You heard a familiar growl. "Just an observation."

You groaned, silencing further conversation. "Big- big brother?

He sighed in relief, resting his hands at your elbow and shoulder. "Oh thank gods, you're okay." He helped you sit up.

"Where are you?" you asked, looking around.

Hiccup frowned, worried, as he watched your eyes wander without focusing on a single thing, not even him. "What do you mean? I'm right here."

"Where? I don't see you. Why is it so dark in here?"

"(N/N), I- it's not."

"What are you talking about? It's pitch black. Please turn on the light. You know I don't like the dark."

"(N/N)."

You stood up, waving your arms about. "Big brother. Hiccup! I can't see any of you." You stumbled a few steps, starting to panic. "Somebody say something!"

"Oh, your hair looks really nice," said Tuffnut. You made a blank expression at his comment. "I mean, considering all the fire and lightning and debris and-"

"Guys, let me talk to her." It was silent. "Alone?" he pressed.

The room filled with murmurs of agreement. You had to take an unsteady breath when Tuffnut loudly whispered, "She can't see."

Hiccup guided you to a seat before starting the conversation.

"What is happening to me?" you asked, fearfully. "Big brother?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's only temporary. You remember when Bucket lost his sight? He got it back," Hiccup tried to reassure you.

"And now he wears a metal bucket on his head, permanently. Don't forget, he's not the exactly very bright."

"True. Well, all I'm saying is, oh Thor, what am I saying?"

"I know what you're trying to say, and I appreciate it- really- but, big brother, I'm scared."

He rested his arm over your shoulders, pulling you into his side. He released a stressed breath. "I know. I am, too. And I'm sorry I can't do anything. But know I'm right here, and I'm not leaving. No matter what. When there's a break in the storm we'll fly to Berk and see Gothi. She'll be able to help you. In the meantime, (N/N), you need rest."

You let him guide you to a palette before asking, "Where's (D/N)?"

He stiffened, not sure whether to fib to keep you calm or tell the truth. "She's fine," he fibbed. "She's with the other dragons: safe and sound."

"No, you're lying," you accused, sitting up. "We have to find (D/N). She's out there alone. All of the dragons are, aren't they?"

"Hey, don't worry about that right now," Hiccup cooed, gently laying you back down. "Just rest."

You waited a minute before speaking. "Big brother, are you still there?"

"Yes," you felt his hand on your shoulder. "Yes. I'm here, little one."

"I'm not that little anymore," you denied but smiled at the nickname. "Big brother, will you and Toothless stay with me a little while? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. We're not going anywhere. Are we, bud?" Hiccup laid down next to you as Toothless curled himself around you both to help you quickly fall asleep. It worked.   
*****************

"Okay," Tuffnut started, "Thorston Blind Field Test, numero uno. Who is standing right in front of you?"

You rolled your eyes. "Tuff, I know it's you."

"She got it! She's fine, everybody. Oh, thank Thor. Phew. That was a close one," Tuffnut rolled on.

"Guys, we can't worry about me right now. We need to find our dragons. They're still out there somewhere and obviously scared, or they would've come back," you reasoned.

"Guys, she's got a point. We need to round them up before the next storm hits. Toothless and I will find (D/N), don't you worry, (N/ N)."

"And leave me here? I don't think so. I'm going with you," you demanded.

You could almost hear Hiccup shake his head. "Nope. Sorry. Not an option."

"Listen here, mister, I'm more effective blind, than some riders- who shall remain nameless- that are fully sighted," you hinted, glancing in the direction of the twins.

"Is she looking at us?"

"She can't see. Hence, she cannot actually look. So, no."

"(Y/N), there is no way you're flying in your condition. All right? I am sorry. As your big brother and the leader, I am putting my foot down."

You raised an eyebrow.

*************

"Remind me never to put my foot down again," Hiccup said to Toothless, who snorted his agreement.

"I can still hear you, Hiccup, but I agree." You sat behind Hiccup on Toothless, peacefully, until Toothless suddenly darted up (dodging a tree, unknowingly to you, though). You quickly scrambled to grab onto Hiccup. "Whoa!"

"Whoa." Hiccup reached behind himself to grab a hold of you. He waited for you to wrap your arms around his waist. "Okay, you've gotta hold on tighter."

"Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Truth is, obviously, I'm glad you're here."

You smiled. "Thanks, Hic. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime. You're my sister. I love spending time with you almost as much as I love you."

You chuckled, "I love you, too, big brother."

*************

"(D/N), come here, girl! (D/N)!" you called, walking around blindly (literally).

"Okay, I'm thinking that, as jittery as the dragons were, they probably wanted to get as far away from the storm as possible. So, if we take this stream down towards the beach-"

"No! I know my dragon, brother. She's more worried about me than she is about herself, which means she would be trying to find her way back to the Edge: upstream."

Something blocked your next step, making you trip. "(N/N)!" Hiccup shouted, wrapping his arms around your waist and falling with you. "Whoa!" He landed on top of you. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what good did you think falling with me would do?"

"I, uh, didn't think of that."

"Apparently." You waited for him to get up, but he didn't move. "We should probably get going," you hinted.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was gonna- get going." He stood up, helping you up, too. A rustling nearby caused you to turn your head.

"Do you hear that?" you asked.

"Hear what?"

The rustling sound came again. "Something's coming at us." Another rustle and a soft purr had you smiling and relaxed as you walked towards it.

"(N/N), what are you doing?" asked Hiccup, grabbing your wrist.

You pulled away. "No, it's okay. It's (D/N)." A few seconds later, your dragon showed itself and glided to you. "There's my girl! Oh, I knew you'd come." You hugged her until a clicking sound had her pulling away. "What is it, (N/N)? What's wrong?" Another set of clicks had you pointing over at a rock formation. "Hiccup! Above you!"

You heard the dragons engage in battle, then felt yourself be thrown back and grunted. "Ouch."

"Okay, (N/N), there's a rock formation ten paces to your left. Hide behind it, and you'll be safe."

""Hide"? I'm not gonna hide! (D/N)!"

"Of course she doesn't want to hide. What was I thinking? She's my daring little sister."

You called for (D/N) again, but every time you got close enough to climb on, she'd pull away. "(D/N)?" Suddenly, talons wrapped around your arms and yanked you to the side. "Ah!" You grunted as you were set back down on the ground.

"You, stay," ordered Hiccup.

"Not fair, Hiccup. So not fair. And I'm not a dragon, Hiccup. You can't just tell me what to do."

"We'll discuss it later!" Hiccup shouted, then grunted as he dodged another strike.

"Admit it, you need me. (D/N), come. (D/N), where-?" you called, wondering out into the battlefield, again.

"It's okay. She's with me. We need her help, and I can't fight this thing if all I'm doing is worrying about you."

"Then stop worrying! I can still fight-!" You were cut off as Toothless once again dropped you behind the rock.

"(N/N), I'm serious: stay." He flew away, leaving you behind.

"No! I want to help!"

"(N/N)! Please!" Hiccup exclaimed, dodging another attack.

You huffed, "Fine, I'll hide, exactly what an experienced Dragon Rider should be doing in a time of crisis." You leaned against the rock formation, feeling useless and helpless and very sad.

You heard Hiccup leading the dragons and attacking until the Triple Stryke flew off, causing Hiccup to sigh in relief. "Oh, Thor! Finally! Okay, let's mount up and get back to the Edge before that thing comes back." Silently and glumly, you walked over to you knew Toothless was. "Uh, no, (N/N), that's Toothless. "Don't you want to ride (D/N),  _your_  dragon?"

"I think she's made it clear, she doesn't want me riding her, big brother."

"(N/N), she was protecting you. We all were. She didn't want you in that fight. It's pretty cool, if you think about it."

You scoffed, "I'm having a hard time finding anything cool about this."

You felt his warm hand land gently on your shoulder before he spun you around to face him. You stared blankly at the space in front of you. "Look, obviously, I can't even imagine what this must be like for you. You're, well, you're (N/N). You're strong and invincible and tough."

"Not anymore," you sighed. "What if this is it, big brother? What if the rest of my life is like this? What then?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Just because you can't see doesn't mean you're helpless."

"But that is exactly how I feel."

"(N/N), you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this? And, (N/N), you have me, your big brother, no matter what. I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and (Y/N). Always."

A set of clicking ended the touching brother- sister moment. "Do you hear that?"

Hiccup paused to look around, confused. "No, I didn't hear anything. Why?"

Another clicking sound had you saying, "There it is again, behind you."

You heard Hiccup turn before you were sudden thrown to the side, safely in his arms. "Okay, this guy has got to go. Now. Toothless, distress call!"

Hiccup quickly threw you behind the rock formation again. "Stay here while we finish this, okay?"

You huffed. "So much for me not being helpless."

"You're not. But neither are you experienced enough while being blind to fight this guy, okay?"

You sighed, "Fine. Just hurry."

You heard Toothless push off the ground, landing near (D/N), who fired at the Triple Stryke. They fought for many minutes before you heard the twins' voices nearby.

"Man, those guys are getting their butts kicked down there."

The sound of a second dragon came closer, followed by Snotlout's voice. "Where's Fishface?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"Yeah, I know, but where's Fishface?"

"You really think this is the time for your stupid jokes, Snotlout? Give us our dragon back."

"What are you guys doing? We should be helping them!" Astrid appeared. Without waiting, she entered the battle.

"Finally!" Hiccup cheered.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Snotlout asked the twins. They must have figured it out, because they landed near you "(N/N), thank Thor! All I could think about was-"

With a raise of the hand, you silenced them to listen to more attacks, which followed the clicking. "Do you guys hear that? It's that same sound before every attack."

"What is she talking about?"

"Uh, guys," called Hiccup. "A little help over here would be nice. We need to surround it. It can't hit us all at once."

For another few, pathetic minutes, you listened to the fight. You listened to your friends and brother losing to the Triple Stryke.

"(D/N)! Come, now!" As if knowing you had a plan, (D/N) came over. You carefully climbed on and joined your friends. "Fire!"

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Hey, when did she get her sight back?" asked Tuffnut.

"Uh, she didn't. (Y/N), what are you doing?" Hiccup called, worried.

"I got this, big brother. I've been listening to you guys get your butts kicked, and I'm sick of it. Besides, I have this dragon figured out." You waited for the clicking sound before ordering, "Again, (D/N)! Astrid, have I need some of Stormfly's spine shots!" The clicking came again. "Now!"

"Stormfly, spine shot!"

"(D/N), land next to the spine shots." Doing as told, you hopped off and let your hands wander around until you grabbed two of the spine shots (spikes). Crouching, you edged towards the Triple Stryke.

"(Y/N), no! Get out of there!"

"Quiet, Hiccup. I'm dealing with it."

The clicking sound came again, but this time you tapped the spikes, making the Triple Stryke coo in confusion. When it made the clicking sound again, you tapped the spikes again.

"She's using the clicks to distract it," observed Hiccup.

Whenever the Triple Stryke make its pre- attack clicking noise, you made your own, effectively confusing it. When you were finally close enough, you held you hand out.

"And that's how we get close enough to train it."

"Amazing," Astrid hummed, watching the Triple Stryke rest it's nose in your palm.

"Hey, I think your sister just stoled your move," Tuff accused.

"It is not my move, Tuffnut."

"Wait, so anyone can use it? Why didn't you tell us that?" Tuff went to hold his hand out, which Ruff placed her face against.

"How did she do that? She can't see a thing," asked Ruffnut.

"She doesn't need to. She's using her other senses: hearing, touch, smell, following her gut."

"Speaking of which, I'm sensing something big and out of control heading for us." You pointed behind everyone, making them turn to see a flamed up Hookfang with a screaming Fishlegs on board.

"No! This is not respect!"

"Welcome to my world, Fishface," chuckled Snotlout.

*****************

You felt Gothi removing the bandages from over your eyes, seemingly as slow as possible. You were too impatient to be able to see again. Once the bandages were completely removed, you blinked your eyes open, having to adjust to the sudden light.

You were excited to see the light, and even more excited to focus on the figure before you.

Hiccup watched your eyes come to focus on him and smiled, hopefully. "(N/N)? Are you-" he trailed off, unable to finish.

You, however, could finish. "Looking at you? Seems like it. I am! I'm actually looking at you!" You jumped up, excited.

Hiccup sighed in relief and pulled you into a tight hug. Once he pulled back, he turned to a smiling Gothi. "Thank you, Gothi."

"Yes, thank you so much."

"I told you everything would be alright," gloated Hiccup.

You beamed, "Yeah. Thanks for being the best big brother ever!" You pulled him into another hug, both excited and relieved.

He chuckled, "Only the best for my amazing little sister."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
